The Past Woes of Lovers
by Sgt. Sarcasm
Summary: This is a story about after the war against Gaea, and it starts out in Percy's POV about how Annabeth will never want to see him again after what happened. He goes into a flashback and we see what happens in the war... I really think you should read it, I really enjoyed writing it. I believe that if you read it, you will not be disappointed! (Hopefully) Please read and review! :]


**The Past Woes of Lovers**

**Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction**

**Chapter One: ****Flashback**

**By: Sgt. Sarcasm**

**Hi guys! This is only my second Fan-Fiction and I would really appreciate the reviews! **

**By the way, before you read there are spoilers for House of Hades and Mark of Athena. Sorry! Don't kill me! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO… unfortunately. The Prophecy was made written by Rick Riordan. The prophecy I am referring to is: **_

**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

**to storm or fire the world must fall. **

**An oath to keep with a final breath, **

**foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**

**You have quite a long chapter ahead of you, enjoy the journey!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I stayed away from Annabeth after the war against Gaea, certain she'll never want to see me again. We had gone to Tartarus and survived coming back, but I don't think that she would care about me after… that.

(Flashback)

_I turned to the scraping sound of Gaea's voice, "Come little demigod! Come to your downfall!" I flipped around and I see all of my friends fighting together. Eventually Reyna and Octavian saw sense and realized all that was going on. They would hopefully be joining us shortly, with all of the Romans. When they heard about what was happening in Tartarus, with the chaining of the gates, they actually believed us when we told them that Gaea was waking. _

_Gaea had appeared at their camp, scaring what was left of the campers who were there to Hades. Reyna was still leading most of the camp to the destruction of Camp Half Blood. My home. _

_Those who were left at Camp Jupiter had to find a means of communication. Grover and Rachel had recently went over a second time, and the Romans captured them as hostages. They had to turn to the Greeks for help, for any means of communication to stop the Roman invasion. _

_Of course Rachel and Grover were going to help, otherwise the camp, our camp, would be demolished by stupid Romans. I mean no offense to Romans, well, at least to the ones like Frank and Hazel. _

_Anyways, I started towards Gaea and Annabeth put a hand out, efficiently stopping me. I can't say that I wasn't relieved. Then she said to me, "Percy, it's not you," she also sounded relieved. _

_I looked at her, slightly confused. She continued, "The prophecy, Seaweed Brain. _To storm or fire the world must fall. _That means Leo, or Jason." _

_I nodded my head in understanding. I turned in a big circle, looking around. Leo, Jason, and Piper were fighting the Hydra. Piper was distracting the heads with her cornucopia, I don't know how she could possibly be thinking happy thoughts to get the food to come out; most of the monsters chomping hungrily at the food. _

_Jason was chopping off the heads with an impressive speed and was flying circles around them… literally. However, I would never admit that to Jason. Leo, I'd say, had the most important job, flaming the Hydra's stumps before the heads could grow back with more. _

_I didn't want to distract them right now, because if I did, more people would just die trying to kill the monster with no way of stopping the head growth. I picked up on attacking some more monsters and soon Annabeth caught on. She must've realized that we needed them there too. Really, we needed demigods everywhere to kill this plethora of monsters, and truly we had a mess of demigods everywhere. _

_Annabeth and I just kept taking down monster, after monster, after monster. We kept waiting for the three, Leo, Jason, and Piper; to finish the Hydra off already. I mean Clarisse killed that thing with the boom of a cannon! Well, that cannon also came from a war ship, an Ares warship. With a zombie crew. Lovely. _

_After what seemed like forever, the trio finally defeated the Hydra, much to their content. I yelled over to them. They came rushing over. Annabeth explained the prophecy. _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _if it's not the original seven, at this point who knows or cares," she paused and thought for a moment. _"To storm or fire the world must fall. _See, I think that what that line means is Leo, fire, or Jason, storm, must end the world-" _

_Leo piped in, "Annabeth, how smart and all that is, ending the world is not a good thing." _

_Annabeth butted back in, "Will you just let me finish?! We don't have time for this!" Leo sighed and Annabeth took that as a sign to continue. "When I say the world, I mean Gaea, because, she _is _the world." _

_Everyone seemed to agree with that. We all knew that our so called Roman "friends" would be here soon. I don't call the Romans friends just yet. We will get on good terms later. I mean, they did attempt to attack Camp Half-Blood. _

_Annabeth continued, "I still don't understand _an oath to keep with a final breath," _Leo paled visibly. _

_That's very suspicious… I turned to him, "Leo, is there something you're not telling us? About a certain, I don't know… oath maybe?" _

_Leo took a deep breath, lips quivering, I have to say I was a little frightened to see what he had to say, "I fell from the sky, off the Argo II, and I was gone for a while," he turned to Annabeth and I. "You guys weren't there, you were a little… preoccupied." The two of us stiffened. Leo then rushed as meaning not to get Annabeth and I into a panicky state. "I fell, and I landed onto a beach, well more of a table, which was really painful actually and-" _

_I cut him off, I was starting to get suspicious. "Leo, you're rambling. We have a ticking time bomb awaiting us." I remind him of this. He continues in a rushed form. _

"_Right, right. Well, anyways I met this girl, who was really, really pissed that I broke her dining table, and I really didn't like her at first, but then she became less annoying, but before she was all like, 'What? Stupid gods sending me this, this, this… arrgggg! Blah blah blah stupid joke, stupid gods, stupid Titan father, and stupid promises! But most of all, stupid Leo' However, my opinion of her changed, I mean, I, I, uhhh…" He trailed off. _

_Jason was the first of us to speak up. "So, basically mutual hate and then you're all interested, she gets all interested, and then you managed to get yourself infatuated with her." _

_He paused, but I was dumbfounded at Leo's sentence. Annabeth spoke up, "Leo, you realize that sentence you just spouted is the most illiterate sentence I have ever heard in my life." _

_I spoke up, "Yeah, grammar is all fine and dandy, but we have a _real_," Annabeth glared daggers at me and I gulped before continuing. "We have a bigger issue right now! By the way, Jason is totally right. I mean, that happened with me and Annabeth." _

_Then Annabeth said, "First of all, Annabeth and I. Get your grammar correct, and second of all, I never _hated _you, you were just weird. And who said that there was mutual interest _after _hate? I mean-"_

_All of a sudden Annabeth stopped her rant. She blushed a deep fuchsia color, realizing all of what she said. I decided to speak up, if I didn't die, Annabeth would kill me later. "So what you're saying is you never actually hated me, and you were interested in me before you hated me, but you never hated me… hmm." _

_I pretended to think, stroking my chin. Annabeth smacked my arm. "Did you hear that guys, Annabeth was always interested in me! I'm glad too because I can't say that I wasn't-" I cut off, now realizing what I said. Crap! I really am a Seaweed Brain!_

"_What was that Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth mocked. _

_I decided to play along, "I don't think I can remember what I was saying… hmm." I shrug, putting my ploy into play. _

"_Ha-ha, very funny. Would a smack to the side of the head make you remember better?" _

"_I don't believe it would Miss Chase," I love doing this. _

"_Is that so Mr. Jackson?" She replies. _

"_Yes, I think it is Wise Girl," I flirt. _

"_Oh, so you're thinking now? That would be a first. You certainly weren't thinking on our first date. The way you magically were speechless after I opened the door when you were there to pick me up from my house on our first date. Or the way you tripped opening the car door for me. Maybe I should tell everyone about our second date, that was especially enjoyable. At least for me. Plus you just agreed with Jason's sentence, which means you agreed to be completely infatuated with me."_

_I was completely speechless, I mean wow. That whole "Throw Percy Under the Bus" act, totally loving that. Not. _

_Piper thankfully said something before I was forever embarrassed by my silence. "Okay, we definitely don't have time for the years of embarrassment stories and a whole new scene of 'Percabeth's repressed love'." By the end of her little spiel, Piper looked flustered. _

_Annabeth and I scoffed and then we spoke in harmony, "Percabeth? Repressed love?! What?" Then we both looked at each other and raised our eyebrows. _

"_Everybody knows about it, especially the Aphrodite cabin! It's all they ever seem to be talking about! It's insane. They knew you guys would get together from the start. They even spotted you guys in the woods and followed you once. It was very disturbing," she explained. _

_I for one was very, very disturbed. I thought we were alone that time in the woods, I figured the Aphrodite cabin wouldn't follow us into the woods. I figured wrong. I knew I heard some rustling. _

_Wait, we just let Leo off the hook! We accidentally came onto the subject of 'Percabeth' and forgot all about Leo and Calypso! At least I think that he went to Ogygia. What else could it be? Plus, I think he made an oath to her… that can't be good. I mean Leo doesn't think through a ton, he's like me in that way. I needed to ask him, now. _

"_So Leo, what did you promise Calypso?" I said casually. _

_Leo spluttered, "What, how, you, huh?" He finally formed a coherent sentence, "How did you know about Calypso?" _

_Annabeth looked at her shoes, I bet that she had already figured out where I had been after the eruption, but didn't like it. She gripped my arm, I held her hand tight, and continued, "I met Calypso once, she was nice, but I had already found my person. Have you found yours?" I wondered if Leo fell in love with Calypso… you'd have to wonder at the way he had been acting. _

_I continued on, "The gods were supposed to free her, but they broke their pact on the River Styx." I started yelling, "So tell me, why don't we get to break our pacts on the River Styx? Huh? You guys do _not _get to do that! It is ridiculous and unfair!" _

_Annabeth stopped me, "Okay, we all understand Percy. Leo," she stated as calmly as she could muster, "what did you promise?"_

_Leo looked at his shoes. He murmurs something that only Jason hears. Jason pales quite a bit. I had no idea what he just said. Annabeth spoke my thoughts, "What was that? Speak up please." Okay, so kind of what I was thinking. Just a little more… professional and kind. _

_Leo spoke up and stood a little taller, "When I left on the raft, I said, 'I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx.'" A couple of us gasped. I didn't. _

"_That was brave, very brave." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I mean, Leo knew the prophecy, _an oath to keep with a final breath, _but still made a promise. _

_Then I realized that we hadn't finished what we had started. We have to figure out the last line of the prophecy. "Guys! Do we know what the last line means?" Okay, so it wasn't exactly directed at 'guys', but at Annabeth. _

_I looked at her, Annabeth had a slice in her cheek, her clothes were all cut up, her jeans beyond ripped at the knee, and her knee was scraped and bloodied up. _

_Not to mention we were all filthy and had dirt _everywhere. _Literally, I had dirt in my ears from wind. Not to mention everywhere else. We were all sweaty and when the monsters we were fighting exploded to dust, that dust miraculously stuck to our sticky bodies. _

_To sum it up, we all looked a mess. Even Annabeth, but she is always beautiful. It wouldn't matter to me what she was wearing or anything like that, she _is _always beautiful. _

_Annabeth was about to say the last line of the prophecy and explain it, but all of a sudden, a ear piercing yell came, exploding monsters everywhere. I called out, "Annabeth! It's Grover and the Romans!"_

"_That's what I was just going to tell you! _Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death! _It's the Romans and their new weapons from when you went to Alaska! They _were _the foes! They are here to help us!" _

"_And that's Grover yelling!" I shouted. He was using his mystical powers from Pan!_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, did any of you catch the Glee reference? (Even if it wasn't an awesome one!) If you did, tell me about it in reviews! Or if you just want to know what it was, review! Tell me what you think guys! Please favorite, follow, and review! I love you all for reading this! Did anyone else feel like Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, and others are forgotten characters? Plus it seems like dear Rick has forgotten that Grover and everyone has powers from Pan...**


End file.
